Battered, Bruised, Broken, Alive
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: For the rest of the CSI's its just another case, but to one, it's something different when a girl is taken from a scene.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 BBBA

-1CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI at all.

Sara's a/n: ok so my sister doesn't know I stole this story from her…'cause well…lets just say that I found her notebook & I stole it…& I re-posted the story back on here 'cause well…it needed to be back on here…ne ways enough of me rambling…& for you to read the story…lol… ooh & gabby…you know I love you…you're the BEST sister in the WHOLE world! & I love ya lotz!!

Sara

**- - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - **

"Let me go!"

"**Afraid not dear. Rules are rules. We all have to follow them." **He plainly stated.

"What do you want me for? Who are you?" I asked.

"**Well, we need the money. We seen you, Put 2 and 2 together, and there is your answer. And you, can call me Mike."**

"Please don't hurt me. I mean, you seem nice, you wont hurt me will you?" I asked pleadingly.

"**I don't know actually. I might, I might not." **He then paused for a moment.

"**If I don't, my boss will. Even if I do or not."**

**That's the last I seen or hear, because everything went black.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

All was quiet on nightshift at CSI. Sara and Catherine were going over the evidence of their current robbery. Warrick and Nick were playing NFL: 3000 on the play station 2. Score, 3 to 1; with Nick leading. Surprisingly not Warrick this time, Grissom, as the supervisor he was, was preparing for one of the things he never liked as a supervisor. Attending a meeting. Not only the meeting itself, but a meeting in which the lab's ass was attending. Conrad Ecklie.

All of a sudden, Captain Brass sweeps right through the break room door. The homicide detective looked ready to drop from sheer exhaustion anytime.

"Which two of you all don't have a case going?" Brass asked trying to keep the demeanor and authority in his voice he commonly used.

"Nicky and I don't. What's up?" Warrick spoke as he paused the game.

"Kidnapping, 15 year old girl, Local Park." Brass said, giving the two CSI's the information.

"We're on it." Nick spoke up, standing to turn the game off.

"Ok. I'll meet you in the parking lot." Brass said leaving.

"Guys, when this meeting is finally over, I'll be out to help you." Grissom said promising Nick and Warrick.

"Thanks Griss. Nicky, I'll meet you out in the Tahoe. I've gotta get me more swabs."

"Ok. Try to hurry. I have a feeling we'll be pulling a double tonight."

"Yeah. No doubt." Warrick sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

Somehow, I found myself awake. I looked around squinting as if I had been asleep for a long time. Uh, duh! That was lame of me, but yeah, whatever.

Anyhow, as I am looking around, I see 4 walls. How exciting? Not. They're concrete, smelly. I would defiantly say mildewed. Just my freaking luck, I am allergic to mold, mildew, and dust and just about everything else. Niiiice. Well, I guess this is the common place to be when kidnapped.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I hear something. Well, more like someone. I quickly shut my eyes tight, and try to pretend I'm asleep.

"**I know you're awake little girl." **a deep husky voice spoke.

Damn. It didn't work. As if by a magic light bulb had been turned on, a thought came to mind. That was NOT the voice of Mike. Oh God.

"**I was debating on feeding you. But, I decided, why the hell would I do that? You're going to die. But, before you die, we're going to collect ransom money. Then? Then you're no longer important to us." **The unidentified man stated very clearly.

Then, the door shut. The man had left. Oh god, why did it come to this? Why?

- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- -

Nick and Warrick met Detective Brass at the scene.

"Who called it in?" Nick asked wanting the information up front so he could get working on the scene to help bring the girl home.

"Onlookers. Said they seen a knife, and then the guy dragged the victim."

"I found her backpack and purse. Hopefully, one will have some sort of I.D. in it." Warrick said as he was already starting to process the scene before him.

"Did you find something?" Nick asked hopeful.

"Uhh yeah. One thing I don't want to see. A makeshift-exacto-knife. And Band-Aids."

"Our girls' a cutter." Nick sighed while shaking his head.

"Hold up. I just found some I.D."

"Who's our girl?"

"Gabriella Watson. Age 15 as Brass said. And you wont believe this."

"What?" Nick asked.

"She's in foster care." Warrick says sympathetically.

"We have to find her. War', we're pulling a double." Nick said with a tone that held for no arguments.

**- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - **

The perfect moment, hmmm, which one should I take? I know, how about both. Triple the money, and then leave them for dead, easy as that…

Butt when?

TBC... Please, please, please review…& it would make me the HAPPIEST person on earth & for those of you who have read & reviewed the story PLZ review again…'cause well obviously my sister deleted the story…ne ways plz review next chp will b up REAL shortly…


	2. Chapter 2

Battered bruised broken alive chp 2

Sara's a/n: ok well here's the next chp told u it would b up shortly! Lol…anyways well…here's the next chp…& well hope ya like the chp! Plz leave a review at the end!

Sara

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

(Gabby's point of view)

God, this place smells so bad. I need something to take my mind off of this.

Relax.

Breathe.

Err! Damn asshole! Freaking exacto is in my purse. And, my purse and backpack is conveniently at the park.

Great.

Just freaking great.

Maybe I can think of a different alternative. Hmmmm,

_Flashback_

_Red truck, Grandma's, man. 6-years old. I'm playing with rocks, sticks, dirt and bugs, Grandma's brown house. Suddenly, a red truck pulls over a ways down. Watching me. Feeling uncomfortable. The guy in the red truck is pulling up to my grandma's house. Hide. I hide behind the front porch swing. I'm scared. I quickly run inside. Man leaves. I come back out to play again. Red truck comes back, and pulls over quickly. Then a voice,_

_" __Do you need help sir?"_

_Man suddenly speeds off. I am still here today. Who did that voice belong to? Who?_

_Mayle._

_Oh come on brain! Mayle. Mayle. Mayle. Russ? Ralph? No… Russ. Russ. Russell! Russell Mayle._

_Thank you Russell. Thank you._

_End Flashback_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - --

"Nick! I got blood!" Warrick shouted.

"How much?"

"Not enough to bleed out. Pass out? Maybe."

"Yeah. I'm going to look in the bushes."

A few moments go by.

"What the hell-"

"Nick? Hey Nicky! Where the hell are-" Warrick was interrupted mid sentence when he was hit from behind.

A few moments later, Brass is making his way over with more information for the two CSI's.

He spots they're cases and blood.

"Oh hell."

Brass calls dispatch for CSI.

"This is Captain Brass. I need CSI personal right now. Two CSI's have gone missing from the scene." Then, he hangs up.

"Oh damn. It never ends."

I am curled up in a corner. If I pretend I'm small, maybe I can be invisible. Though, I doubt it. I highly doubt I will even make it out alive. If I make it out at all that is.

It's so cold; I just want something or someone to get me warm.

I hear something or someone. I sink deeper in the corner of concrete and concrete block as I can, and hide. I want to hide far, far away from these madmen, who will do anything they want, and I can't stop them.

"Little girl, you have some company." The same unidentified man said while laughing a deep laugh.

"No. Don't hurt me! Please? I wont tell. I promise." I say frantically while crying hysterically.

"We're not going to hurt you." A nice calming voice said to me.

I look up.

"Who are you?" I ask, sniffling through my lone tears.

"My name is Nick. I'm a CSI. This here is my partner Warrick. He's also CSI. We're on your case. Are you Gabriella?" The gentle man asked.

"Yes. But you can call me Gabby. My parents used to call me Gabby." I say, voice faltering when mentioning my parents.

"We found your I.D card in your purse. It said you're in foster care." Nick asked.

"Yeah. Accident. Dad had some drinks, mom was in the passenger's side, and I was in the backseat. I can't remember how we crashed, but, Dad's head was bashed in, and he was halfway through the windshield. While on the other hand, my mom was choked by the seatbelt and she had the windshield glass in her neck, and yeah. Then, I ended up in the system." I said recalling my past, and where I was now.

"I'm Sorry." Nick said affectionately.

"It's ok. I've been through 3 homes, and finally, I ended back in the system. I'm thinking; if these men stick to their word, we're not making it out alive. He's not going to feed us, and he's either keeping the basement temperature so hot, or so cold. Then, everything smells on top of that." I stated with everything I knew about the men's plans.

All went silent for a moment.

"You cut don't you?" another voice spoke up. It was Warrick.

"I might, I might not. Why would it be important?" I said defending myself, knowing they already knew I do cut. Since they looked through my purse anyways.

"It may not be important to the investigation, but I want to help you." He pauses for a second. "WE want to help you." Warrick said sincerely.

"Nobody helped me. I've been through several people. And none has helped me."

Again, he continued.

"Did those people stand by you?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"Did they truly try they're best?"

"No." Again, I shook my head.

"Well, we don't give up. We're not those people. At least give us that chance." He said with full meaning.

I nodded. For a few minutes, all was quiet. The air got a lot colder suddenly. The man had shut off any heat source we had. My teeth started chattering. My body was shaking. With both fear and the bitter cold.

I moaned because I was hurting. It was sooo cold. I'm not going to live. I know it. I'm going to die frozen by hypothermia. They will have to unfreeze my body to remove me from my concrete corner.

"I-I-I'm c-c-o-l-l-d-d." I try to talk clearly but failing to do so. I am surprised I can move.

Suddenly, I am engulfed, by two people who understand me.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Captain Brass dealt with the hustle and bustle of crime each day and night. Numerous of sick, crazy, criminals who do violent acts; He doesn't understand why it happens. He probably never will.

But, he was not prepared at what is before him, was the beginning of shift, a missing 15-year old girl, but now two of their own. Nick and Warrick.

Tonight, these two cases; would be the only cases they would work.

Brass spotted Catherine, Greg, Grissom and Sara coming from their Tahoe's.

"Case was originally a missing 15-year old foster girl. Now we believe the same person who took her, also took Nick and Warrick."

"Guys, this is the only case. Pass everything else you may have on old cases to Dayshift." Grissom said with authority in his voice as the supervisor. But deep inside, he wishes it didn't come down to this. And he wants his CSI's and the missing girl back. Even if it means everyone works triples.

"Gil, I don't think we would have it any other way." Catherine finally says.

TBC…

A/n: ok well here's chp two..chp 3 will b up shortly once again…ne ways PLZ leave a review greatly appreciated.

Sara


	3. Chapter 3

Battered Bruised Broken Alive Chp 3

Back at the crimescene…

Grissom and Sara had perimeter, while Catherine and Greg had the main area where it was believed where the 3 of them were taken.

"Any luck?" Sara asked Grissom as they were combing though weeds and bushes for any hopeful evidence.

"No. Nothing." Grissom said sighing

"Its like the guy just takes the girl, waits for Warrick and Nick, takes them without leaving a single trace of evidence behind, except a handful of witnesses who didn't bother getting the license plate or go after them." Sara said as she was having conflicting thoughts in her head.

"Things come to those who wait." Grissom said in his usual poetic way.

"Well, its time we DON'T have."

"Yeah."

-

Grissom and Sara made their way to where Catherine and Greg were.

"Find anything?" Catherine asked hopeful.

"Hell no. Not one damn thing." Sara said with aggravation in her voice.

"I haven't either."

"Greg, did you find anything at all?" Grissom asked.

"Nope. Completely clean."

"So, as of right now, we have nothing. Just great." Catherine said in her deep voice this time.

Tonight, it was going to be one of those horrid shifts and neither of them would get any sleep until the girl and their CSI's were brought back home.

Alive.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hmmmm. They're getting too close. I know how to fix that. She won't be talking when she's done. Maybe, I shouldn't have left them with her. But, maybe this is how it should really go.

"Rick, Bobby! Ya'll come on! We've got a job to do!" Although, he was thinking, 'Someone' to do…..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Gabby's point of Veiw)

I look up at Nick.

"Do you think we will be getting out alive?" I ask getting sad.

"Our team, of CSI's are on the case. Of course we'll get out alive. They're very good at finding even the smallest piece of evidence. They'll find us." Nick tried his best to assure me.

Thought, it didn't work.

"Somehow, I wanna believe that. But I don't feel it."

"Just try not to think about it. It might pass. Just think good things."

I sigh. I look up to Warrick. He winks and smiles a small smile. I guess to cheer me up. I smile back at him the best I can. Despite the cold,

I hear something. I can tell Nick and Warrick hear it too. I'm scared because I know its, someone.

For some reason, I remember my pink iPod nano in my front pocket. I quickly get it out and give it to Nick. He looks confused by my actions.

"It's mine. Take care of it. Please?"

"Sure. But, you're not going anywhere." Nick says determinably.

"We don't know that." but I can feel it. "Just please? Take it?" I plead.

"I'll take care of it. I promise."

"Thanks you."

The basement door opens. There are 3 guys this time… Each one new except 1 which I still don't know his name.

"Ok, we're going to play a little game. Anyone argues, fights back, or resists, the person picked will be hurt. Hurt even more if we plan on doing anything. Got it?" He demanded more than asked actually.

We all nod.

"Good. We're playing ennie-meenie-minie-mo. I'm sure you all know how that works. Now, we start with the girl."

I nod for some reason, but understanding the rules of this treacherous game.

"Ennie, meenie, minie, mo."

Mo. That's me.

"Catch a tiger by his toe."

Toe. Me again.

"If he hollers, let him go."

Go. Me yet again. Oh no. Its going to be who goes. This will be the ultimate sacrifice I make. Nick and Warrick deserved to be spared.

"Ennie, meenie, minie…mo."

Me.

Suddenly, I get grabbed by the arm.

"You deary; get to come with us." Two guys grab me.

I look back to Warrick and Nick. I am willing them to just stay there.

I thought about what the madmen was going to do with me.

All I could think about, is torture.

That, was the last night, I went without pain.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

TBC…

A/n: Sorry it seemed REALLY short..but ne ways hope ya like the chp plz leave a review!! Next chp should b up shortly..

Sara


	4. Chapter 4

Battered, Bruised, Broken, Alive chp 4

Sara's a/n: ok well here's the next chp plz leave a review at the end…plz & thnk you

Sara

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Grissom and Sara meet Brass down in his office pertaining news Brass had.

"What's the important information?" Sara asked.

"You know how you're looking for only one suspect?" Brass said.

"Yeah. Why? Is there 2 suspects?"

"Bingo. One of the witnesses said there was another guy. 2 men as of right now." Brass stated.

"Anyone come through on the vehicle?" Grissom finally asked.

"Just that it was a white van. No plate information. No nothing." Brass said, with the common hint of frustration under his breath.

"Ok. I'm going to fill Catherine and Greg in." Grissom said.

"Ok. I'll uh, be around." Sara said to both Brass and Grissom, while walking out first.

Grissom and Sara made their way out of Brass's office, Grissom heading to fill Catherine and Greg in with the new information they had found out. Meanwhile, Sara headed to her Denali, to go to the crime scene again to find more evidence they may have missed.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

While they waited, Nick tries to figure out why it was important for him to have Gabby's iPod. What was really on there besides music?

"Yo' man, you gonna stare at that thing all night or what?" Warrick said after watching Nick stare at the iPod since Gabby left.

"Ok, I'm not getting something here. Why would it be important that I took this? There has to be something besides music on it. Right? Cause she sounded anxious I keep it."

"I say, we listen to it and find out for sure. Maybe she knows something, and that's why she's here." Warrick reasoned.

"You're right. Ok, here goes nothing." Nick said while turning the pink iPod on.

On the iPod, they find tons of songs. Songs ranging from The WHO, to John Mayer, Evanescence, Chris Daughtry, James Blunt, Rihanna, Mary J. Blige, Jewel, Avril Lavigne, a bunch of songs for depressed people, and a few Christian songs.

"Wow, this girl has good taste." Warrick said admiring Gabby's taste of music in her collection.

They were almost done with all the stuff on the iPod, until they hear voices. They can make out something like murder and a suicide, drugs, something about a girl, a girls' voice saying that she wouldn't tell, and a name they can't make out clearly.

"Dude, she caught something. Suicide? Murder? I'm thinking, she witnessed both." Warrick said.

"If she did, they must be after her. And, less the CSI's, less the chance of being caught." Nick said thinking.

"Yeah. I still think, that she witnessed them."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, they hear a high-pitched scream from up above them, the look at each other. The next time the scream comes again, longer and louder; then, a slap.

That much they can hear.

Finally it goes quiet. They both have a feeling of dread in their stomachs.

About 10 minutes later, the door is opened. The two men go over to the corner and shove her to the floor.

Then, they leave,

Without, a single word.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

While Sara arrives at the scene again, she looks around the parking area where she thinks the van sped away.

She thinks if they DID speed away, then there should be rubber-tire marks it left behind.

Hopefully, she would be in luck.

While she is scouring the lot, her phone rings. 'Grissom', is on the display screen.

"Sidle." she gives the usual phone greeting. "I'm back at the scene. Well, if the van sped away the first time, there should be tire marks. No I haven't yet. Yeah. Ok. Yes I will be safe." "Bye." Sara hangs up.

Finally, she spots some burnt rubber-tire impressions. She takes pictures for documentation, and then lifts it. She thinks it will be enough to go with, so without wasting time, she packs up and leaves.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Nick and Warrick are by her side instantly.

"Gabby? Gabby? Hey girl, can you hear me? Gab? Come on girl answer me." Warrick tries to get a response from her.

She just stares.

"Warrick, help me check her over." Nick says fearing the worst.

While they are checking her over, they find a gash on the back of her head, a cut on her chest, a forming black eye. Suddenly, Warrick spots blood. They realize she is wearing new-older ragged clothes.

Warrick then realizes, that Nicks and his worst fear had come true.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah."

Warrick sighs. "She's bleeding vaginally. She was raped. Look here, there's blood present." Warrick points to her jeans.

"We're going to need evidence. We can lose it by tomorrow. But, I don't think she will trust us. Because we're guys." Nick says while blaming himself for letting her get hurt.

"Well, we need to decide sometime. And we need to get her to respond."

"Yeah."

The door opens with a creak.

"Get her and follow us. We're going on a road trip." One of the unidentified guys commanded.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While Greg was running Sara's tire marks she collected back at the scene, Brass was fuming in his office.

He couldn't understand how somebody could wait almost 48 hours to come forward with some information. He realizes he talked to the same guy at the scene, and he said he didn't see anything. Now he does? What the hell?

For his sake, and for everyone else's, he calms down. He picks up the phone and dials a well-known number.

"Gil? A man I talked to 2 days ago just came in with information. He got some numbers from the license plate from the van. I'll fax it to your office. Uh-huh. Yeah. Well, that's in there, you can have Sara run it or whatever. I already sent out an APB for it, Yeah. I'll let you know. Ok." He hangs up his phone and sighs.

Brass was all the more thinking about his CSI's and the little girl who reminded him of his daughter Ellie.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We're going on a little trip."

"Where to?" Nick asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." the man cocked back.

The man walked up the stairs to gather some things needed for the trip.

Warrick and Nick looked at Gabby and how she was doing since they discovered her injuries.

"Come on, we'll help you." Warrick said to a semi non-responsive Gabby.

"I can't move." She said, her voice full of pain and coldness.

"Here, I'll carry you." Warrick picks her up. "Ok now, hold on to me." Gabby wraps her hands around Warrick's neck for support. "There we go. Now try to keep hold."

"Where are we going Warrick?" Gabby asked tiredly.

"I don't know hon. I don't know. I wish I did though."

"I'm scared."

"Me too. But we're gonna be ok." At least he hoped they would.

"Yeah." Gabby said as she fell into a deep slumber in Warrick's arms.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Brass, Grissom and Sara arrived at the house of the person who owned the van.

"Whose place is this?" Sara asked being the investigator she was.

"A Richard White. And boy does he have a record." Brass said.

"Yeah? How long of one?"

"Not too long, just very sick. 2 counts of assault and Battery, 2 statutory rapes, 3 domestic abuse cases, Man, its just sick." Brass said naming off each crime committed by the man, one by one.

"Brass, if he's got that girl and has had her for what? 2 to 3 days? Who knows what he's done already."

The three of them walk up and knocks on the door. They wait about 2 minutes before giving up.

Suddenly, Sara spots the basement window.

"Hey guys. Look." Sara says pointing to the window.

Peaking through it, she looks around. While looking around, she spots blood, and a good amount of it too.

"Brass, we need into that house now. There's blood in the basement."

"Let me get my men out here. I'll clear the scene. You two stay here." Brass says while going towards the house.

Sara starts to walk behind Brass when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Sara, let Brass clear the scene. That's not our job, and you know it." Grissom warned.

"What if they're inside? What if they're close to death? You're just going to stop me?" Sara argued her point.

"Yes, I am. It's bad enough that Nick, Warrick and a little girl is missing. I don't need to lose you too." Grissom said with an emotion he barely uses on the job.

"We need them back. Ecklie's already destroyed us once. We need to find them."

"We will Sara. We will." But, for once, Grissom was thinking differently.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

tbc...

a/n: hope ya like the chp plz leave a review thnks!

sara


	5. Chapter 5

Battered bruised, broken, alive, chp 5

Brass came out of the house, holstering his weapon with a look of dread on his voice.

"They're not here. They have left town altogether. I'm gonna send out an APB for the vehicle once we know what else he drives."

"Ok, I'll take the basement." Sara said as she made her way inside with Grissom following.

While Sara took the basement, Grissom was categorizing the rooms and documenting what he found for the initial walk-through. He stops when he comes across a bedroom. He walks in, and can instantly tell someone was recently injured in here.

As he's mentally documenting the room, as well as photographing, Brass walks in.

"Oh man."

Grissom turns to look back at Brass.

"The girl?" He says pointing at the bindings on the bedpost.

"Probably. What all have you done in the room so far?" asks Brass.

"Documenting, photo's," He takes his kit over to the bed and pulls out the Ultra-Violet glasses and light source. "Jim, can you get the lights?"

"Sure." Brass flicks the light off.

Grissom runs the A/V over the sheets, looking for evidence of DNA.

"You find something?"

"Seamen, and Blood. There are signs of the victim fighting back. By the look of the fingernails, small fingers." Grissom plainly states the evidence, trying to hold back any emotion that he may have at the moment.

"So, more evidence to suggest the girl being in here; nice. Just great." Brass says angrily and full of disappointment. He wanted to string both men up by their dicks and physically hurt them till they died. But, the justice system was already bad enough, and wouldn't allow such a thing to happen.

"Jim, let me know when you have the APB." Grissom said.

"Will do. I'm going to go see how Sara is doing down in the basement." Brass said walking in the direction of the basement.

"How's it going?"

"Blood. Smells horrible down here." Sara pauses. "Have you checked the garage?"

"I'm on my way there now. How much blood are we talking about?"

"A pretty good amount, but only enough to be knocked unconscious for awhile. What did Grissom find?"

"A bedroom full of blood and seamen. They tied the girl up and raped her. She fought back. Or at least tried too Grissom found nail scrapings, to suggest it was her." Brass said trying to block out his feelings.

"Oh." Sara thought for a moment. "Any APB alerts yet?"

"No. Nothing at all." Brass said looking around the room.

"Well, I'm going to look through the garage. Hopefully the left something when they transported them." Sara said finally.

"Ok. I'm gonna go check on the bug-man again."

"Good enough for me. I'll let you know when I find something."

"Yeah. Remember, stay alert." Brass said seriously.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While in the backseat of at pick-up truck, Warrick sits thinking.

Thinking about the girl, thinking of what might happen, and just thinking. Period.

"How is she?" A familiar voice brings him out of his thinking ravine.

"Still asleep. It's probably best for her right now, since there's nothing for the pain." Warrick said.

"Yeah. War, we need that evidence. Is there anyway we can get it?" Nick asked hopeful.

"Maybe. But she needs to be asleep for it though. If not, she's going to freak out."

"Yeah. Ok. The only problem is, we have absolutely nothing to put the evidence in. The have our kits. And we have nothing to collect anything with." Nick stated the facts.

"We'll have to find something. Somewhere." Warrick said.

"Did we just stop?"

"Uh. Yeah, we did." Warrick said while pulling Gabby protectively against him.

The truck doors open, and they're forced out of the back

"Don't talk. You talk, and you get the shit knocked out of ya." One of the men said in a deep serious, no argument voice.

They're led into a house. The CSI's take in the scenery, that's worse than the last one.

One of the men came forward and thrusts a set of clothes at Gabby.

"Go clean up. The Bathroom is down the hall. Shampoo and soap is all there. Now go on."

Gabby hesitates and looks down the hall then back up at Nick and Warrick, silently willing them to give her the courage. She finally turned and went down the hall to the bathroom, opened the door. And locked it.

Meanwhile, Nick and Warrick start feeling awkward and evermore, guilty.

"You two. Follow me, and don't try anything stupid on yours and the girls' behalf."

They hesitated, but followed anyways. As they walked, they realized, they were going to another basement.

They walked in, admitting defeat. The door locked and they were both alone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Flashback

She was in the shower in her bathroom. A well-known, shower in fact; whether forced, or not.

Her parents were fighting, as always, this time, dad confessed about being in love with some other woman. It wasn't love. It was just about the sex.

It always was.

He hit her mom. He had hurt her mom physically, mentally, and emotionally. She hated her dad's guts. She was once 'daddy's little girl'. After awhile, she started to dislike being daddy's girl. It was getting to weird. Now, it made her feel sick. Made her feel….

Dead.

She felt dirty. Her dad said he did it to show he loved her. And always would. Love was sick. She turned off the water, got her towel and got out. As she was getting dressed, she heard her mom come in.

She went downstairs. Her mom had something hid in her jacket. Words were exchanged again, and her mom pulled the object out. It was a gun. She froze. Her mom had said 'If I can't have you, no other woman ever will.'

Suddenly, two shots rang out. Then, after making sure her cheating husband was dead, she pulled it on herself.

'No Mom!!' She yelled. But it was too little, too late. Her mom had pulled the trigger, and the bullet released into her head. Blood was all over the white walls.

This was where the pain was supposed to end.

This is where it begun.

End flashback

Gabby was still in the shower. As she recalled her memories, tears made their way down her cheeks. She hated her dad. She hated what he did to her mom and her. Then she recalled what she had told Nick and Warrick.

She felt ashamed.

Because she had lied,

She told the story of her sister. Well, her foster sister, but they'd adopted each other. Sara…

She loved Sara. She loved her like the sister she, never in her life, had. Sara's parents were the ones in the car accident.

She had lied to the people who protected her.

Minutes later, when she was rinsing, a knock came on the door.

"I'd hurry up if I were you."

"I'm almost done." She yelled back.

2 minutes later, she was out and getting dressed. She walked out of the bathroom and one of the guys seen her.

"Come with me."

The guy led her down a flight of stairs, and down a hallway. They stopped at a door. Then man unlocked it, and pushed her into the room, and locks the door again. Then leaves.

"Are you ok?" Warrick's voice cut through.

"I'm fine. You?"

"We're ok."

"Warrick, Nick, I need to tell you something. You may hate me after this, but I have to tell you. My parents didn't die in a car accident. My foster sisters' parents did. My dad was drunk on drugs that night. He told my mom that he was cheating on her. Not only that, but he was involved in the drugs. He owed money that we didn't have. Mom got mad and left. That night, my dad, how can I put this nicely? Well, my dad raped me. Made me take a shower. I got out and my mom had came home yelling at dad. She told him how much she hated him. That if she couldn't have him, nobody else would. She raised the gun and shot him 2 times. Then, after making sure he was dead, she then raised the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger. Somehow, since my dad couldn't pay up, and mom couldn't either, I was the only 'live' target. You guy's shouldn't even be here." Gabby turned back to the corner and sighed.

All was quiet while everyone processed the information.

"You shouldn't be here either. You're not responsible for your parents actions, and wrong doings." Nick's calmed saddened voice came through.

"Yeah, well, you tell them that. Cause', even when they're dead, they wont leave me the hell alone."

"We'll get through this. We'll all get through this." Warrick said determined.

TBC…

A/n: well here's the other chp..next one should b up shortly hope ya liked it..plz leave a review thnks

sara


	6. Chapter 6

Battered bruised broken alive… chp 6

Sara's a/n: ok well here's chp 6 & I'll post chp 7 & the rest 2morrow I'm like beat & extremely tired & I have school 2morrow lol…ne ways well hope ya like & well plz leave a review!!

Thnks

Sara

888888888888888888888888888

Sara knocked on Grissom's door bringing updates.

"Come in." Sara opened the door at the invitation. "Updates?"

"Yeah, DNA, the DNA left at the original area of the scene, where Gabby was kidnapped? It matched the DNA from the house. I was going to drop by the foster home and get some personal effects belonging to her, to match it for sure." Sara said.

"Good idea. Take Greg with you. Anything else?"

"Not that I know of right now. I'll take Greg." Sara said.

A voice came through the door.

"I've got even more news. Richard? Our guy? He's related to a Walter Gordon. Name ring a bell?" Brass asked only needing their facial reactions.

"Right. Well, they are cousins. And were connected. Our girl, Gabriella? There was this case, passed to day shift, big thanks to the sheriff." Brass said sarcastically. "Murder-suicide. Husband murdered. Drug-dealer husband. He was also an abuser. He was dealing with Richard and Walter back in the day, and he had a mistress." He paused, as he was about to dive more into the information. "They found the girl, Gabriella, hiding in her shower. Scalding hot water. They took her to the Emergency Room, and had a rape kit run. She was raped about an hour before the time of death of her parents." There was a silence for a few seconds. "And, there were signs of repeated amounts of it too. Over a period of years and months."

And again, there was a moment of eerie silence.

"He might try the same stunt with her, what he did with Nick." Sara finally speaking up, and bringing the fact to their attention."

"And this time, he'll make sure we DON'T find her." Brass said angrily.

"Well, Greg and I are going over to the foster home. We need Gabby's personal effects for Dna proof." Sara told Brass.

"I think I'll meet you there. I wanna chat with the foster parents."

"Ok. We'll meet you there." Then she turns to Grissom. "Page me if you have anything new, or need help?"

"Mmm-hmm. Be careful."

--

True to his word, Brass met them there. As, he was, the first one there.

"I waited for you guys. Thought I'd be nice." Brass smiled, despite the situation.

"Nice, eh? At least its you being nice." Greg said smiling.

"Yeah. Well, after you." Brass said, letting Sara lead the way up the walk.

Sara knocked on the door. After a few moments, a woman answered.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Sara Sidle, this is Greg Sanders from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Jim Brass from the LVPD. May we come in?" Sara asked after introducing everyone.

"Yes, please. Come in." She opened the door further to let them in.

"Thank you. We have some questions, if you don't mind."

"No, go ahead." The woman insisted.

"Would you happen to have some of Gabby's personal effects? Hairbrush? Tooth brush?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I do. Let me get them for you."

"Ok. Thanks." Sara said while getting an evidence bag out.

The woman came back after a few moments. She had in her hand both a toothbrush, and a hairbrush.

"Ms. Sidle? Have they found anything about where Gabby is?"

"Mrs.?"

"Allison. Allison Palmer." The woman responded.

"Allison, I'm personally not aloud to give out any information on ongoing cases. You may be able to get some information from Detective Brass." Sara said.

"I understand. Thank you."

"No problem. I'm sorry about Gabby. She sounds like a wonderful kid." Sara said.

"She is. Thank you Ms. Sidle."

"You can call me Sara. You can talk to me anytime. Here's my card. Anytime. Day or night." Sara hands Allison her personal card, and turns to Brass. "I need to get back to the lab."

Sara left regards to Allison, and made her way to the door. While she was driving back to the lab, she thought about when she was in foster care herself; And under somewhat, the same circumstances. Her mother killed her father. But her mother didn't kill herself. She ended up in the physic-ward, and then the prison. And Sara ended up in foster care. Moving from one home to the next.

She remembered the fights, the pretend places full of lies.

By the time her thoughts were coming to an end, she pulled into a free parking place at the lab.

As soon as she got inside, she went straight to Dna, to positively match the blood found at both scenes.

"Mia, this is from the case-

"Where there's a girl, Nick and Warrick are missing?" Mia interrupted.

"Yeah. Anyways, this Dna from the toothbrush and the hairbrush should match the Dna to the girl. Can you put a rush on this?"

"Yep. I heard she's in foster care."

"Yeah. It's sad. Though, its better than what she had before." Sara said sadly.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'll get on this, and I'll call you when I have results."

"Thanks." Sara said walking out of the Dna lab.

--

"I never thought it'd get this way." Gabby said.

"It can get better." Warrick winced at Nick's choice of words.

"I used to wish I was buried with them."

"Alive?" Warrick asked curiously.

"Yeah. If I did, non of this would've happened." Gabby looked at Nick.

"Aren't you-." Gabby paused. "Never mind."

"Aren't I what?" He noticed her hesitation. "It's ok Gabby. You can tell me." Nick said seeing the look she gave him.

"Aren't you the guy, that was, um, buried?" She hesitated again. "In that glass coffin?" Gabby paused. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. And yes, it was me. How did you know?"

"The news. And one of the guys."

"Oh. You wanna talk about it?" Nick asked hopeful.

"No." Gabby said, and started to curl up and cry silently.

--

"Hey boss, you got a package." Hodges said carrying it into Grissom's office.

"Uh, thanks Hodges." Grissom said as Hodges left. Catherine and Sara came into his office a moment later.

"What's that?" Catherine asked.

"Hodges just brought a package in that I just got." Grissom said, pointing to the box.

"What's in it? Anything related to the case?" Sara said hopeful.

"Don't know yet." Grissom opens the box to reveal a note and a USB flash drive that says:

Wanna play a game? I'm up for it.

Catherine, Grissom and Sara stood shocked.

"Not this again. Oh hell." Catherine said angrily and depressed.

"Catherine, get Brass here immediately. Meet us in the A/V Lab. Sara, come with me." Grissom said giving hurried orders.

Grissom and Sara arrived in the A/V Lab, while Archie is working on something for another case.

"Archie, drop everything you're doing. We got something." Grissom says giving him the USB Flash Drive. "Here, put this in." He tells Archie.

Archie does, and programs it in. After he programs it, a message pops up saying:

You can only watch…

AGAIN….

'Push to watch'

"Uh, boss? Is this "the" case or the one from -?"

"Tonight's case. The one with the girl." Grissom paused. "Push it."

Archie pushes the 'push to watch' button.

What appeared to be a live feed, just like when Nick was taken, came up. While expecting another glass coffin, they see a basement with 3 people. Nick, Warrick, and Gabby.

"Archie, zoom in on Nick and Warrick." Grissom said while Archie zoomed in.

"Do they have any visible injuries?" Sara asked this time.

"Not that I can tell." Archie concluded.

"Archie zoom out and zoom in on the girl." Sara said.

"Ok. She does. From what I can tell, a head injury."

"I'm sure once we get them back, it'll be worse than just that." Sara remarked.

Sara looks closely at the screen, and notices a dark figure shadowing the feed.

"Hey guys, look." Sara says while pointing to an area of the screen. "There's someone there."

"One of the guys?" Archie asked.

"I think its Richard. It looks like him at least." Sara said.

On the screen, the figure came more into the room. Archie noticed this and zoomed in on the face. Once he got a clearer view, he took a picture, and zoomed out.

"Stay away from me! You killed my parents!" Gabby's voice came through the feed.

"You know you want this. You don't want to reject this."

"I don't want it! Stay away from me!"

Warrick and Nick made their way towards her, but Richard stopped them in their tracks.

"Stop right now." He pulled out a gun and pointed to Gabby. "Stop right there, or she dies." He looked at Gabby. "Now Gabby, you WILL listen to me."

"No. No I wont. You killed my parents. You killed them. How could you? You kept my dad drugged. I wont let you kill me. I wont."

"That's why I'm offering an ultimatum. If you come with me, you live, they live." He pointed to Nick and Warrick. "I'll give you to the count of 10 to decide." He paused. "The choice is yours honey." He said in a sick type of voice.

Within the count of 6, Gabby started running. She took a giant leap and leaped onto his back. Before Warrick and Nick could react, he had thrown her to the ground and pulled the trigger on the gun.

Gabby fell to the floor shaking and convulsing. She did this until she lost consciousness. Richard picked her up and stared at the hidden camera.

"Dr. Grissom, Ms. Sidle, nice for you to join us. Your CSI's have been untouched as promised. Although, it's been a different story for this one." Richard chuckles. "You have 24 hours to get 2 million dollars. Then you, Ms. Sidle, will drop the money off." He paused. "Wait for my directions." "Au revior." Richard laughed as he left.

After he left, the feed kept going. Grissom was battling his thoughts about Sara delivering the money. He thought about the last time. He didn't want the same thing to happen to her.

"Griss, if you can hear this for real," Warrick's voice broke through his thoughts. "If you can hear this, I can't exactly pinpoint where we are. Wooded area, about 2 hours out of the city; That's all I know. We tried taking care of her the best we could, without getting her more hurt. Although, it was useless, we didn't get to collect evidence. She freaked, and they made her shower. Sorry boss." Warrick stopped talking, and went to go sit in a corner.

Nick got up 2 minutes later and began to pace the floor. After a few moments of pacing, he seems something metallic. He picks it up.

_Tazar barb. _

"She was tazared?" Sara asked.

"Looks like it. God only knows what he's gonna do now." Archie said.

Right then, Greg, Catherine and Brass comes in the A/V lab.

"What's happened so far?" Catherine asked.

"The guy Richard came back." Sara said as she passed his picture around. "He tazared her, and then took her."

"And, Sara's got to deliver 2 million to him when he sends directions." Grissom said.

"You've got to be joking." Brass paused. "Please say you're joking." Brass then pleaded.

"I'm not going to be able to deliver anything if we don't get the money." Sara said.

"I'll ask Sheriff Atwa-"

"You know damn well the sheriff don't give a shit! He'll claim his hands are tied! The only way we CAN get the money is if we steal from a damned bank!" Sara interrupted Brass and broke into argument.

"Sara-"

"Don't tell me not to get close. Don't tell me not to get close, when we all are."

"Well, we're not breaking into a damn bank!" Brass said loudly.

"HEY! Calm down!" Grissom yelled. "We wont get anywhere arguing."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. (Vibration sounds) _

Pause.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. (Vibration sounds) _

"What's that?" Archie asked.

"My phone." Sara said. She looks at her phone then up to Archie.

"What?" Archie asked.

"Coordinates, he just texted me.

"How'd he get your number?" Greg asked.

"Like I would know? Here Archie. See what you can tell us." Sara said handing her phone to Archie.

Archie started looking into the text through his computer.

"Coordinates lead…Oh." Archie stops.

"What? Where does, the Coordinates lead to?" Sara asked.

Archie sighed. "It wont lead us to the right place."

"Why not?" Catherine asked.

"It's like tracing a call. You need 3 cellular towers to complete it and get exact results. This only gives 2 cellular towers." Archie paused. "This guy is good in his skills."

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"So you're saying that, we're shit out of luck? That's it? Sara asked getting mad.

"Unless, I find out how I can add another connector tower, but then it still wouldn't be 100 accurate either."

"Great. So, we have no chance at all? We have less then 24 hours to get that money. Tell me when you have any ideas." Sara said. Finally having enough, she stormed out of the A/V lab.

Everyone looked around, and at each other in silence.

"Give me a few hours. I'll come up with something." Catherine said pulling out her cell phone and walking out of the A/V lab.

"I'm gonna check on Sara." Brass said also leaving the lab to find Sara.

"Well, there's not much I can do until we get more evidence or anything." Archie sighed.

"Blood from the garage has been positively matched to Gabby. DNA from the toothbrush and hairbrush matched." Greg said quietly.

"Anything else?" Grissom asked?

"Yeah, there's more." Greg said with a sad sigh. "Blood from the uh, bedroom. It's Gabby's also. I matched the se-se-semen to a guy on file. A Richard White." Greg spit out.

"Thank you Greg." Grissom said, and then paused. "Archie, I'll be in my office. Call if anything comes up." and, Grissom left without a response.

TBC...

a/n: well here's the chp 4 the nite..now plz leave a review & i'll post more 2morrow when i get home! lol...hoped ya liked it now plz leave a review...

sara


	7. Chapter 7

Battered, Bruised, Broken, Alive chp 7

Sara's a/n: well here's the next chp…hope ya guys like PLZ leave a review

THNKS!

Sara

888888888888888888888888888

Outside- Crime Lab roof-

Brass stood at the Roof exit, looking out at Sara. The case was getting to her. He knew it.

"Sara?"

"I'm fine." Sara came back with her worn out lie.

"No you're not. You might be able to fool Grissom, which I highly doubt you are, but he's too damn stubborn to do anything about it. But, you CANT fool me." Brass paused. "Sara, talk to me. Please?" Brass pleaded.

"I just." Sara paused, and took a staggering breath. "I just can't believe that, Gabby, that girl out there being tortured, is like me." Sara paused again. "I was in foster care when I was growing up, till I was 18." She paused. "Long story short? My mother killed my father. Every fight that they had, led up to that."

"Have you told anyone about this?" Brass asked.

"Grissom. When I was suspended for arguing with Catherine and Ecklie." Sara looked out to the city. "Wanted to know why I was angry."

"Was this before or after you got pulled over?" Brass asked firmly.

"What?" Sara asked, surprised.

"You seriously think I wouldn't find out?" Brass asked incredulously. "You're lucky you didn't get into a wreck!"

"I wasn't really drunk. Sure, maybe one too many. But it was because I didn't really eat anything." Sara explained.

Brass sighed at her answer.

"Regardless, Sara. You could've called someone. You could've called Grissom, Catherine, and Greg. I'm pretty sure you could've called Nick, or even Warrick." Brass paused, taking a breath. "Hell, Sara, you could've called me. I know I was sitting in my office doing paperwork. I could've picked you up."

"Can we talk about this later? There's a girl out there that's going though hell."

"As soon as this case is over, I'm taking you out for dinner." Brass said.

"Fine." Sara agreed.

-Locker Room-

While sitting on the bench, holding her breath, Catherine dialed a well-known number.

"Sam? This is Cath. Are you busy?" Catherine paused. "Well, I need your help. Actually, 2 of my co-workers and a girl Lindsey's age does." Catherine paused. "The girl missing? Her name is Gabriella. She's Lindsey's age. No, that's all I'm allowed to say. They want a ransom. The department doesn't have the money. Their asking 2 million for all 3 of them." Catherine paused again. "No. Sara has to deliver it this time." Catherine paused, listening to Sam's answer. "You will? Oh god. Thank you. I'll be by to pick it up." Catherine finished up fast to go to Grissom's Office.

-Grissom's office-

Grissom sat at his desk in the dark. He felt a migraine coming on, like whenever a big frustrating case came up.

A thousand thoughts were running through his head. Nick when he was buried, and how horrible and excruciating nightmare. Warrick, knowing he blamed himself for getting Gabby taken away the last time.

That 15-year-old girl, Gabriella, unusual and uncommon name, but he was still scared, and ultimately frightened for her. Something the great enigma Gil Grissom would not actually admit. Now, without the protection of Nick and Warrick, anything could happen.

And Sara. Just 2 years ago, he was in the position. Anything could happen. This guy was violent. He just prayed she'd be safe.

His thoughts were interrupted; by his door bursting open,

"Gil. I got the money. The 2 million I got it." Catherine said breathlessly.

"How'd you get it?" Grissom said questionably.

"I called in a favor. I'm gonna take Sara with me to get it." Catherine explained.

"Who's the favor Catherine," Grissom said exasperated, getting tired of asking.

"Sam." Catherine paused. "Gil, it's either, get him to give the money, then to end up with 2 dead friends and a little girl."

"I'm coming with you guys." Grissom said, getting up and putting his forensics jacket on.

"I don't even know where Sara is."

"Jim was with her, last I had saw." Grissom said, while walking down the hall with Catherine, when the roof exit door opened and Brass came out.

"Where's Sara?" Grissom asked, looking at the exit door.

Brass looked back towards the door, and threw a thumb back.

"On the roof." Brass paused. "What up with you two?"

"Catherine got the 2 million. Sara has to go with us to pick it up."

"How'd you get it that fast?" Brass looked back and forth to both Catherine and Grissom.

Catherine looked at Brass.

"A fav-"

"Sam Braun." Grissom interrupted.

"Guys, this is NOT up for discussion. Not with lives on the line." Catherine said firmly. "I'll be out front." And with that, she left.

It was silent for a quick few seconds.

"She does have a point." Brass paused. "You should go get Sara. She's still on the roof. After this is over, you two need to talk." Brass sighed. "I just gave her a lecture that she deserved a long time ago. But, you guys." Brass paused again. "You guys need to talk. She's a mess. She needs to talk."

Grissom nodded.

Both Grissom and Brass were both silent for a few minutes it seemed.

"Excuse me, is Sara Sidle here?" A girl asked.

Brass and Grissom turned around.

"Who's asking?" Brass asked, curious.

"My name is Madelynn, Madelynn Neveah Jackson." Madelynn smiled.

"Miss Sidle came to the foster home yesterday. She said if I had information, to talk to her."

"Give me a minute. Ok?" Brass smiled his friendly detective, and caring smile, and headed back to the roof.

"How well do you Gabriella?" Grissom asked the girl who looked about the same age as Gabby.

"Oh Gabby? We're sisters." Madelynn paused. "Well, not blood sisters, but we uh, did cut our skin and shared the whole blood thing that girls do to become blood sisters. But, we're actually foster sisters. We know each other better than we know ourselves."

Sara came out into the hall from the roof behind Brass.

"Madelynn, hey." Sara said with a smile.

"Hi Miss Sidle." Madelynn paused. "You told me to come to you if I have any information."

"Yeah." Sara smiled again. "What do you have?" Sara asked.

"Do you have a computer? I got an email earlier today. Gabby might already be dead." Madelynn says with tears in her eyes.

"Madelynn, you need to tell us what was on that email. Can you do that?" Grissom asked the girl, trying to keep her from going into shock.

"Pictures. Then the email said that if I don't be careful, I could end up like her." Madelynn started crying harder.

Grissom turned to Brass.

"Jim, go with Catherine to get the money. Sara, go alert Archie." He tells the orders quickly, and nobody argues. "We need to get you calmed down. Let's go get something to drink. Have you eaten yet?" Grissom asked Madelynn.

"No I haven't. But I don't think I could eat something right now."

"Ok. Lets go get you something to drink." Grissom headed towards the break room in search of anything, or even a vending machine. "I need to stop by my office real quick. Go ahead and get something." Grissom saw a pop vending machine, and gave Madelynn some pocket change. Then, he headed to his office while Madelynn headed to the machine.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

-3 minutes later-

The four of them, Grissom, Sara, Madelynn, and Archie was in the A/V lab.

"Here, just type in your password and email address." Archie told Madelynn, giving her the keyboard.

"Ok." Madelynn said with a shaky voice, while trying to type, but due to shaking hands, she couldn't.

"Here, let me do it. What's you email address?" Archie asked.

"Tortured 'underscore' soul 'underscore' sixteen (16)." Madelynn paused. "At yahoo 'dot' com."

The 'tortured soul' had Grissom and Sara looking at each other from behind Madelynn.

"Ok now. What is your password?"

"Gabby sixteen (16)."

"Ok, we're in." Archie said.

The log in was accept, and had led them to her inbox of emails.

"There." Madelynn gasped and pointed at the 'certain' email. "That's the email."

Archie clicked on the first email that had pictures. It was an attachment. A, attachment, with a note.

The note said:

_"__If you don't want to end up like your sister here, then I suggest you keep your mouth closed." _

Archie then pulled up the photos of Gabby.

All of them stood there, Both, Shocked, and scared.

The pictures shown were horrible.

Archie then, quickly exited out of the attachment of pictures, and made way to possibly track the ISP.

After a few minutes of typing and lots of codes coming up in lines on the screen, he had finally got the ISP number.

.351.526

"I have to warn you. Some people have their ISP's blocked for security reasons. Even though it comes up, doesn't mean that it is theirs." Archie paused. "I may be able to unblock it, but it will take awhile." Archie explained the process.

Madelynn turned to look at the computer screen that held the feed of Nick and Warrick.

"There's this place. Gabby and I used to play at, after school. Over, runned junk yard now. Could that-"

"We got the money!" Catherine rushed in breathlessly, interrupting Madelynn. Then, she noticed the girl. "Who's this?"

"Madelynn, the foster sister of Gabby." Grissom said.

"Madelynn, honey, we will do everything we can to get your sister back. I promise. Ok?" Catherine said affectionately.

"Thank you." Madelynn whispered.

Grissom spoke up.

"Madelynn came in with information. She has emails from him. Pictures of Gabby already dead and that if she wasn't careful, she was next."

"Is there anyway to track the ISP?" Catherine asked.

"Archie's on that right now." Sara paused. "Madelynn, didn't you say something about a place?"

"Yeah. It's on I-15. In the Desert, I can lead you there."

"Hey guys! You need to see this!" Archie hollered and turned his attention to the screen.

There, on the screen, was the box that contained a girl, a tape recorder, a gun and a glow stick.

"Is that-?" Madelynn stopped and turned to run out of the A/V lab.

Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out a next move.

That's when Grissom finally spoke up.

"Sara, you stay here and wait for the message. Catherine, you help Archie. I'm going to go find Madelynn and talk to her." Grissom walked out and started looking for Madelynn.

TBC…

A/n: well guys, here's the next chp as promised…ne ways please leave a review they are GREATLY appreciated!

Sara


End file.
